carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Happy65
Welcome Hi, welcome to Country Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Happy65 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Horton11 (Talk) 07:12, 31 May 2012 Hi, welcome! HORTON11: • 14:43, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Chat I'm on chat now if you want to talk. HORTON11: • 18:38, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Politics I'm hoping to fix the political pages and was wondering if you'd be interested in helping out, seeing as you have a party now. HORTON11: • 19:04, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'd be happy to help. Happy65 19:12, November 20, 2012 (UTC) : TimeMaster had planned to make the house 100 seats, and given Brunant's population it is wise to do so. So I would like to fix the most recent elections page to reflect this and then to make a firm division of senate/house seats, so we can actually propose legislation. Elections should be held in mid-2013. HORTON11: • 19:21, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Free Liberal Party I was wondering if I could take control of the Free Liberal Party and its affairs, if at all possible. Can I start editing and fleshing out the page now, or should I wait for Horton's approval? Matt (talk) 19:24, December 8, 2012 (UTC) You should enlarge your football squad, because 4 is not sufficent, it's 11. Granero (talk) 01:54, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Granero, me and Horton talked about this yesterday. It's because of the squad registration, I am only just starting my list. Happy65 07:47, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Logos Happy, please make more complicated logos for your companies. They all look the same. In case you don't know how, feel free to ask me.--George the Greek (talk) 12:51, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Football You should make a Wostor football interview one of these days. I'd be willing to stand in as the player if you like. HORTON11: • 17:08, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Go to lovia, chat, and then PM. I'll give you (acting as the player) an interview. Happy65 17:09, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank It's my honour Mr. Wostor!--George the Greek (talk) 19:37, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Football Hey Happy, is there any "un-udopted" football team, I can take to develop?? -Unsigned post by George the Greek There are quite many of those, George. 77topaz (talk) 09:05, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Which ones??--George the Greek (talk) 11:43, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Most of them are in the 2. Liga (except Grijzestad USC and Willemstad) and many as well in the 1. Liga (except Cape Cross and Markstad). I usually update and also work on the bigger teams but you're free to choose some there as well (might I recommend Brezonde?) HORTON11: • 13:43, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I have Boguestown but I'm not very active there. Wabba The I (talk) 15:31, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Green party Do you think you might want to have Sara Bernès as a member of the Greens? It wouldn't have to necessarily be as a congressperson, but she could be like a spokesperson. HORTON11: • 20:28, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Happy, I decided that I will have Ramzi Karimi as my character.--George the Greek (talk) 14:24, February 17, 2013 (UTC) SCP Would you be open to merging with/adopting the Social Democratic Party in Lovia as our party. There seems to be some opposition to our name/image (the use of the word Christian), and it may actually be to our advantage. We should still adopt some of the "better" Christian values without being constrained by the name and all of its' beliefs, especially some of the more outdated ones. HORTON11: • 21:49, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I think there's no need. CCPL can form coalition, i've already discussed it, but we need to properly discuss it. If a coalition with CCPL falls, then we can rename it (as long as we move the ideology to center). Happy65 07:42, February 26, 2013 (UTC) What should we say to Quarantine then? I also think we should try and work with SLP HORTON11: • 15:55, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Personally, I don't think "Social Christian Party" fits a centre view well, and especially not as a major party--I would think of something like SCP as I imagine it to be a testimonial party, like it is in Switzerland. However, with all this "red rose" campaigning, maybe you are going for a leftist view? And if it is, it'd be a bit odd to have both a Labour Party and a Social Democratic Party at the same time, so I'd suggest merging if you are going for social democracy or making a secular party in the true centre. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:05, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Elections Every how many years do we have Parliamentary elections??--George the Greek (talk) 11:52, March 2, 2013 (UTC) It's every four years. HORTON11: • 21:43, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Embassies We should add more embassies in countries like Mäöres and Straslnd, especially Mäöres for now (we should reciprocate). HORTON11: • 15:57, March 5, 2013 (UTC) : I think you mean Strasland. Yes. There are embassies in Lovia and Libertas. And maybe in the Harvian Islands. I don't know that. But we need not only embassies in wikinations! America, Canada, France, the UK, Germany, the Scandinavian countries (one embassy), the Benelux (one embassy), Australia, China, Russia ... Wabba The I (talk) 17:36, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :: Yes. Do you want to make an embassies page like the one in Libertas? HORTON11: • 17:53, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :::: Where? Wabba The I (talk) 18:51, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::: You could put it in the Department of Foreign Affairs page, there's a section. HORTON11: • 18:54, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, the candicacies for the elections have opened here. You'd probably have to run in order to retain your position of prime minister. ;) 77topaz (talk) 02:47, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Vote Thanks for that vote, man! Wabba The I (talk) 16:55, April 15, 2013 (UTC) I hope you're still going to vote for me? 77topaz (talk) 04:22, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Happy, the election period's almost over and you still haven't voted for me. :( 77topaz (talk) 10:33, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Foreign affairs Happy, as misister of FA I think you should issue a travel warning against Tagog as I have in Lovia. The country is increasingly dangerous for all travel there (they're assasinating opposition now). HORTON11: • 17:05, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Happy, do you think one of use should use Ramzi Karimi (George's character) for our NCOs, since he was a representative the previous term? 77topaz (talk) 06:23, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Also, you should probably use Klassen, Dortman, Stenman, Gallen, Tonkzopo, Bernes and anyone else on the list at Green Party that's not with another user already. 77topaz (talk) 07:57, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Happy, I don't think you've actually added your Brunanter congresspeople/representatives to the congress list, or have you? 77topaz (talk) 03:17, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Ideas? Happy, we're getting help from wikia to work on the main page and a background, like you proposed earlier (see my talk). Do you have any ideas, cause we need a large image (or two smaller ones) for the background and could also use your opinion on the main page layout and logo too. HORTON11: • 19:17, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey, you still around? HORTON11: • 18:13, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Just a thought What if we created an (perhaps retroactively?) alternate Leaders tournament for other wikinations/teams, sort of like a Europa League. It could be an two-leg all-knockout tournament and we'd include teams from Traspes and other not-included wikinations and teams below the cutoff point for better ones. HORTON11: • 16:09, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Come back! to chat. HORTON11: • 20:56, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm on. HORTON11: • 17:02, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey happy, come to chat. I'd like to discuss something with you. HORTON11: • 17:06, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Come back! HORTON11: • 20:55, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Come back, jack. HORTON11: • 16:15, March 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm back if you wanna chat. HORTON11: • 16:55, March 29, 2014 (UTC) I'm on if you wanna chat. HORTON11: • 15:55, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Chat You comin'. HORTON11: • 13:34, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Could you come? HORTON11: • 16:31, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey When are you planning to introduce Ekaint to the "wikiworld"? Any plans for interaction or will you keep it something standalone. HORTON11: • 16:17, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Come to chat when you can. HORTON11: • 17:11, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Happyus Sixtyfivus? Come to chat when you can. HORTON11: • 17:21, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello Can we do a friendly match with your team FC Willemstad and a traspesian team?? I can play it on a video game and have the score. Traspes (talk) 01:03, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Tchat Y U GONE ?!? Come to chat when you can. HORTON11: • 16:14, September 22, 2014 (UTC) ^ See above ^ HORTON11: • 15:43, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Please do come, old chap. And what's with the frequent image changes? HORTON11: • 15:32, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey I tried chat but it somehow does not work. HORTON11: • 20:11, January 27, 2015 (UTC) It is working for me and Wabba. Please try different browser. Nick Talk 20:12, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Results Are you still planning to do the results for today? HORTON11: • 14:11, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Yes, considering you post the schedule. I don't know who's playing who! Nick Talk 17:14, January 31, 2015 (UTC) plz Visit SM chat. HORTON11: • 20:36, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Of course I would love to get citizenship and be allowed to vote and stuff. 22:55, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Chat come chat Wabba The I (talk) 10:12, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Chat come to SM chat, this one doesn't work. HORTON11: • 16:01, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Chat come chat plz Wabba The I (talk) 21:52, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Wow, you did a lot of edits! And too Wabba! I don't have a lot :( Traspes - Dianna Bartol Well, here you go. Robert van Ludwijk - My New Article! Cheers, bud. That Newbie Who Knows Nothing (talk) 00:28, March 15, 2015 (UTC)Suite Localities We're starting work on our rural communites and hamlets, called localities. Chech out the pub and come to chat when you can. HORTON11: • 15:16, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Herr Tsar of Poland Do come to chat. HORTON11: • 20:57, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey Happy, you should also update the matches table at 2014-15 First League. 77topaz (talk) 20:26, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Happy, you see this ^. You gonna update that? HORTON11: • 14:58, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Paco I am interested in Paco. Seeing as he's at your club, how much would he cost? 21:24, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Website Hey Happy, Maybe you want to make a website for FC Willemstad, St Robbe Robbestad or the Green party. On Wiki Web you can created websites for companies from Wikinations. I've found it and I would like it when you make a website! :) Greetings Niels20020 (Talk) 09:39, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Why are all your election candidates in the Wostor family? :P Also, how are all of them related? 77topaz (talk) 11:20, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Sylvania If you want to stand there, I assume you have the support of Oos and such, stand for Governor. The SNP will co-operate with you and Oos in the state council. Gallo KunarianTALK 00:19, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Yet another Chat, please. HORTON11: • 22:10, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Phaluhm needs your response We need to know about your opinions on the Greater Phaluhm conflict Lancededcena (talk) 15:03, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey Happy, you should vote in the mayoral election here. 77topaz (talk) 22:40, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Chat Now it's my turn to send one of these to you. :P 77topaz (talk) 22:35, October 31, 2015 (UTC) I'm on chat now. ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 19:55, November 1, 2015 (UTC) To the PM Perhaps our PM should give a speech on France and announce something for Brunant like grester security or something. HORTON11: • 15:58, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Village Where were you looking to have the Village on Berrio? I'll have to add it to the map. HORTON11: • 19:15, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Please Come to the chat svp. HORTON11: • 20:04, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Rugby Are you going to do something with the Rugby clubs? HORTON11: • I guess he does, since he didn't want me to edit the pages yet. :P 77topaz (talk) 18:14, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Well none of the rugby clubs are more than a paragraph long or have players, and many have stadiums which are too much and simply unnecessary considering we have more than enough football ones to be used. HORTON11: • 20:23, December 28, 2015 (UTC) @Players: Yeah, I offered to add some, but he didn't want me to for some reason he never clarified. @Stadiums: Yes, that's probably true. 77topaz (talk) 20:21, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Well feel free to add players or improve pages. It'd be nice to have a rugby league and deleting and undoing is more unneeded work. @Stadiums - Even for basketball I'm looking at ways to combine them into existing sports facilities. HORTON11: • 20:47, December 29, 2015 (UTC) As Horton said, feel free to add some players, let's develop rugby league! :) Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 18:14, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Which kind of rugby do you talk about? League or union? If it's league you are free to add some Patriam players, since that's quite popular in Patriam Niels20020 (talk) 11:11, July 8, 2016 (UTC) League of course! :D And I can, but I want to develop the sport in Brunant first. As two growing sports, perhaps rugby league and korfball can work together. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 14:17, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Well, actually I mean that you can add Patriam players to Brunanter teams :) Niels20020 (talk) 14:19, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, sure. And feel free to come to chat Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 14:20, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Elections You plan to continue as GP leader and perhaps lead a second Wostor government? HORTON11: • 17:04, March 12, 2017 (UTC) I don't have the time or commitment to be active on wikinations. The Green Party will be disbanded, and Peter Wostor will not lead a second government. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 18:50, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Topaz is a member of the GP, you might as well make him leader. Plus it would not make sense for the largest party in government to suddenly dissolve. HORTON11: • 18:56, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Perhaps there can be a corruption scandal, but I'd like the Green Party to be disbanded or at least a minor party. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 18:57, March 12, 2017 (UTC) If you're willing to work on a corruption scandal there'd definitely be some sort crisis and conflict. Perhaps even early elections as in 2013. HORTON11: • 19:05, March 12, 2017 (UTC) I'll see if I have the time. The Green Party will definitely have to disband or decline though. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 19:06, March 12, 2017 (UTC) They could decline somewhat, but disbanding is impossible, as is a total collapse. A party rebranding at some point perhaps? HORTON11: • 19:11, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Why is disbanding impossible? Can't the green politicians form a new party? Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 19:15, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Come to chat. HORTON11: • 19:16, March 12, 2017 (UTC) I don't think the Brunanter Green Party should disband. 77topaz (talk) 21:02, March 12, 2017 (UTC)